One night everything can change
by meskin10
Summary: Elena Gilbert is a carefree and a party girl until one night in Atlanta with her boyfriend Damon changes everything. That one night she got to things an addiction and a little surprise growing inside of her. Will she be able to save her child from her self and her addiction or will it eat her alive taking her baby away with it. Find out in One night everything can change.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone yeah I know I got a new story I'm just giving this a shot. So please review. **

* * *

**Prologue**

It was beautiful Friday evening and Elena was hanging out with her boyfriend at his house. They were just hanging out when Elena got a call from her mom telling her to come home immediately. Elena quickly said goodbye to Damon and gave him a kiss then was on her way. She was already in her car when she got another call from her dad saying to get her worthless ass home. Elena's eyes were brimming with tears and she thought, _Wow dad never talked to me like that I wonder what happened?_Once she was home she got slapped by her vengeful mother. Elena was beyond confused and wanted an explanation, no she deserved one. Especially now getting bitch slapped I mean she just had an amazing time with her loving boyfriend and now she was getting slapped. Oh hell no not on her watch.

"What the fuck was that for?"

"Shut up you ungrateful bitch."

"What the hell did I do I was just at Damon's?"

"You were over there again this is the last straw."

"What the hell do you mean, and start answering my question's now."

Miranda didn't get to respond with the door opening and a raging Grayson walking through. Elena wondered why her father was here since he was supposed to be in Miami for a business trip. She also wondered why he had called her.

"No you will be answering our questions one by one and I swear if you even think about lying you'll see what will happen." Grayson spat.

"First we found it."

"Found what exactly."

"Do not play dumb with me you bitch, we fucking found the pregnancy test and all of your liquor and to top it all of you have been sneaking out to see that trash of a boy you've been seeing."

"Never call Damon that again he is half the man you will never be, besides I can explain..." Grayson had to stop himself from hitting her again on her already bruised cheek.

"Well were waiting. " Miranda said sounding very annoyed by her supposedly honest daughter.

"Ok I had started sneaking out two weeks ago to hang out with Damon and remember that weekend I said I was spending the night with Caroline well I was actually in Atlanta with Damon. We had started drinking and then we had sex I soon became addicted into drinking vodka but Damon has no idea. Then just a week ago I started feeling weird and started throwing up and just assumed it was the vodka so I didn't worry about it. Then yesterday I went to get a pregnancy test since I had been getting weird cravings and now I'm pregnant with Damon's baby I don't know what to do." Elena finished with tears in her eyes.

"Well first things first get out I never what to see you again first an alcoholic and now a pregnant alcoholic which is even worse." Her father said looking straight at her.

"Daddy please don't do this." She said while silent tears streaming down her face.

"I said get out." Grayson bellowed.

With that Elena was half way out when she whispered I hate you and then she left looking to start a new life with her baby and her boyfriend.

* * *

**Well their you have it my new story so I hoped you liked it and feel free to review and I was wondering if I should continue writing this it just popped into my head last night and I knew I had to write about it.**


	2. Chapter 2 The start of a new life

**Hey everyone I know I haven't been updating but I sort of lost my inspiration but hopefully that will change. Anyway I decided to write a short chapter to help get the juices flowing and once that happens then hopefully I can write a really long chapter because I want to try to write with more detail. Oh and Elena is going to try to get her parents to change their mind so she doesn't have to leave. I also decided that I would make Elena change and also leave Mystic falls and move to New York oh and she doesn't tell Damon only leaves a letter. I chose New York because I really want to go there!  
**

**P.S. Damon and Elena are 18 and they graduated high school. Also Ric and Jenna live in New York married. **

* * *

_Previously on One night everything can change. _

_"Ok I had started sneaking out two weeks ago to hang out with Damon and remember that weekend I said I was spending the night with Caroline well I was actually in Atlanta with Damon. We had started drinking and then we had sex I soon became addicted into drinking vodka but Damon has no idea. Then just a week ago I started feeling weird and started throwing up and just assumed it was the vodka so I didn't worry about it. Then yesterday I went to get a pregnancy test since I had been getting weird cravings and now I'm pregnant with Damon's baby I don't know what to do." Elena finished with tears in her eyes._

_"Well first things first get out I never what to see you again first an alcoholic and now a pregnant alcoholic which is even worse." Her father said looking straight at her._

_"Daddy please don't do this." She said while silent tears streaming down her face._

_"I said get out." Grayson bellowed._

_With that Elena was half way out when she whispered I hate you and then she left looking to start a new life with her baby and her boyfriend._

* * *

It was a Saturday morning and Elena Gilbert decided to stay with Damon for the night. She had a plan today she wanted her parents to change their choice on kicking her out. Elena also wanted to get clean because of the precious life growing inside of her. She still hasn't told Damon and she wondered if she ever will.

Elena woke up and noticed that Damon was still sleeping like an angle she always loved how he always looked so peaceful while sleeping and how he could never wake up. She decided to leave the fluffy cloud like bed and go change her parents minds. Quickly getting dressed she left a short note for Damon to find telling him that she went home. Damon still didn't know that she was kicked out and she wanted to keep it that way.

**Later at the Gilbert residence.**

Once Elena got home she rang the door bell because she got her keys taken away last night before she left. Once the door was opened it revealed her father looking furious.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here." Grayson spat venomously

"Look I'll do anything to move back in dad, and I want to get sober." Elena said honestly.

"Ha do you really think I would let you move back in here with your bastard child. I would rather you get an abortion and then we could talk." He smirked a smirk that was hideously evil.

"I would never get an abortion Father."

"Well then what do you think your still doing here." He said cocking an eyebrow.

**Damon POV.****  
**When I woke up I realized I was alone in bed and was wondering where Elena ran off to. I also noticed a small note on the pillow she slept on. He picked it up and read it, it said...

_Dear Damon, _

_I went home sorry I couldn't stay longer love but I needed to go. I'll call you later. _

_P.S. You looked mighty fine in the morning and now I know your smirking. _

_-Your love, Elena. _

Damon smirked reading the last sentence know how much she knew him. He got up from bed and went to take a shower. Once out of the shower he decided to go and hang out with his best friend Klaus.

**Elena POV.**

When I started walking back to the boarding house I decided to move to New York and stay with my favorite aunt and uncle since they were the best. Once I finally arrived at the boarding house I was close to tears because I would be leaving the father of my baby, all my friends, and my home town. when I walked in I noticed that Damon wasn't home and I was grateful for that. I quickly went up stairs into his room and started writing him a letter. When I finished I wrote Damon on the front then left the envelope on his made bed. I hurriedly went down stairs in tears and grabbed my duffel bag and purse and went to the bus stop to leave for New York.

When I made it there and got on the bus it started and I was looking out the window with salty tears rolling down my cheeks when I realized I was going to start a new life in New York with my baby and without my boyfriend.

* * *

**Well their you have it and I know its late but better late then never right :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Howdy everyone sorry I haven't been uploading I honestly had bad writers block and I still have but right now I don't really care because I will finish this story oh and & this is going into the future 4 years later. **

**P.S. Damon is a hot heart surgeon ;).**

* * *

4 years later.

_It's been 4 years since I left him and I regret it everyday especially since Scarlett keeps asking for him and believes daddy's always leave. Which breaks my heart which is why I decided to finally go to Chicago to see the love of my life. I found out that Damon became a surgeon and lived in Chicago. _

_It was a very hard decision for me to make but I couldn't having to hear Scarlett say that her father never cared enough for her, and it isn't even true because he never met her. I couldn't take all the credit though Aunt Jenna always helped me through everything I went through which started at the pregnancy when I showed up on her door step with barely anything. She always helped me survive and I can't be grateful enough. Once I found out that I got pregnant I never drank again it would be too much to bare, and I would feel that I was making Scarlett disappointed._

I hear the pitter-patter of tiny feet coming my way and I but my pen down not quite finished with my writing. I saw long black hair making a stop at the doorway, she was looking at me with her ice blue eyes that held warmth.

"Mommy! When's Auntie Emma coming."

Emma was one of my best friends who I met when I first arrived at New York. She gave me the courage to become a better mother to Scarlett and she also went through the same thing as a teenager except she gave up her son for adoption.

"I'm not sure baby want me to call her..."

Once I said that the doorbell rang and the little girl sprinted to the door to great Emma.

"Auntie Emma!" Scarlett said while jumping into her arms.

"Hey their Scar how you doing." Emma said smiling, still holding the ecstatic little girl who beamed at her.

"Great auntie mommy said we're going to go see daddy." She said still beaming.

"Wait what. Scar do you mind going to your room for a little bit while I talk to your mommy in the kitchen."

"Okie-dokie.

Emma was fuming mad for not knowing about Elena going to go see Damon she couldn't believe that she would go without any reinforcements like herself or at least Jenna, or did Jenna even know. Emma didn't care though she was going to have a great time yelling at Elena for not telling her and going by herself.

"ELENA GILBERT GET YOUR ASS HERE RIGHT NOW!" Emma bellowed.

"God you don't have to scream I was just down the hall." Elena said while wincing.

"What do you think your doing going to go see Damon."

Elena froze not knowing what to say. She did not know how she even found out about that. She was waiting for the right moment to tell her but that just blew up in her face.

"Um..."

"Ok now do not um me what do you think he's going to do when you get there, just welcome you in his arms like nothing happened because I don't think so. Look I'm not trying to scare you into to going or anything but think about this, maybe he has a wife or kids you don't know and if you just now find out how do you think that's going to feel." Emma finished sadly.

"I know this might be a bad idea but he has a daughter he doesn't even know about, and I don't want to take that opportunity away from him. Besides if he does find out that I never told him about Scarlett or even went their after a while to confess that would be just as worse. I know that he won't just welcome me with open arms and honestly I'm not even expecting I expect him to slam the door in my face. Oh and just so you know I was going to tell you tonight and invite you to come with me, but if you don't want to..."

"Oh hell no I am not going to let you go by your self you would have had to fight me away which probably wouldn't have happened because I do have to fight for the clothes I do wear. Before a ugly ass bitch takes it first." She said laughing.

"I love you I seriously don't know what I would have done with out you." Elena said smiling.

"Of course you do I am super loveable who couldn't love me. " She said laughing.

"Oh stop being so cocky and come give the most awesomest friend ever a hug."

"Now who's being cocky."

* * *

**Ok their you have it guys I look forward to getting a few more reviews. Oh and Emma is the Emma from the lying game just to clear that up. xoxo Gossip girl **

**(Yup I'm Gossip girl ;))**


End file.
